Sisters
by sky126
Summary: Tanh'ite remembers her fallen friend. OC's only. Rated T for violence.


Yay! My first Avatar piece! :) I definitely recommend you go see this if you can-its really a great movie.

This is the first story with my Na'vi OC, Tanh'ite, a member of the Omaticaya clan.

Please, let me know what you think!

Avatar©James Cameron

* * *

"_Tanh!" She laughed. "Come on, hurry up! _I _should be the one chasing _you_!"_

_The two Na'vi, called "_txe'lan metsmuke_" by the clan, were riding with their ikran, which they always did together. Atan'eveng and Tanh'ite were the same age and had done everything together-learn stories as young _mevi_, ride direhorses, even find their ikran- and had always remained closely bonded. _

_They were on their ikran, flying high in the _Iknimaya_, gracefully owning the skies._

"_Atan!" Tanh'ite laughed, a smile lighting her face. "You're crazy!" Tswaya, her ikran, flapped her wings a little harder, carrying the two over to Atan'eveng and her ikran with ease. "Now you're chasing me!"_

_The ikran danced around one another, the two _makto _laughing and teasing each other as they flew. They could-and always did-ride for hours, sometimes until nightfall. They would find a tree to sleep in, and would rest on the same branch for protection. They usually talked instead of sleeping._

_This night, they landed and said good-night to their ikran. The two flew off to sleep, and sleep well. Atan'eveng and Tanh'ite climbed up a tree, just avoiding the _nantang _pack passing by. They settled in, wrapping themselves up in leaves of the giant tree for extra protection._

"_Tanh?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Eywa has blessed me with your friendship. For that I am thankful."_

"_Atan, I am the blessed one. Come on, lets get some rest."_

_That was their last night together, in peace. _

_Then came the Sky People. And their war. And obliteration._

_ ~*~  
_

Tanh'ite thought of that night every day. Nothing that Eywa could bring would possibly bring her such happiness. No person could ever be such a light in her life, such an _atan. _

The Sky People had left her body half scarred, and her mind fully hardened. Their destruction and warships had brought destruction and death to their beautiful world, and Eywa. Sometimes, she thought how life could go on for the Omaticaya clan when all they had known was demolished.

"_Atan!" Her shrill cry was barely audible over the roar of the fire, the missiles, the ships, and the cries of falling Na'vi and humans alike. "Atan, look out!"_

_She was too late. She was almost too late to be too late. Tswaya took off in the direction of Atan, whose ikran was falling limply. A charred wing flashed before Tanh'ite's eyes, and she pleaded Tswaya to go faster._

_They approached. Tanh'ite was deaf to all but her heavy heartbeat, ringing in her ear._

_Atan._

thump-thump

_Please._

thump-thump

_No, please!_

thump-thump

_She's so..._

thump-thump

_...pale._

thump-thump

_She's...dead..._

_The missile hadn't hit just her ikran's wing. It had hit its chest, and Atan'eveng. Tanh'ite looked on helpless, a piercing scream she couldn't hear escaping her parched lips. Atan was dead._

_She felt her spirit sink, her heart felt like it was in her feet. She didn't see the flare by her, or feel the heat from the explosion. She was numb to the pain in her right arm as it was split, slamming against a rock. The blood flowing over her body didn't phase her. She was...cold._

_ ~*~  
_

The _seze _in her hand was soft, gentle. It had its own little light. She sighed and lifted it to her lips. With closed eyes, she gave a soft blow of air. Her golden eyes flicked open, and she watched the flower float away, far off into the jungle. She whispered to her lost friend, tears rolling down her cheek.

After what felt like an eternity, Tanh'ite turned away and walked. Her feet knew the way.

"Rest well, Atan."

* * *

_txe'lan metsmuke_-"two heart sisters": bonded like sisters, but not related by blood  
_ikran_-banshee  
_mevi_-two kids  
_Iknimaya_-Hallelujah Mountains  
_matko_-rider  
_atan_-light  
_seze_-blue flower


End file.
